


Ask those who are a part of the Gambling Away My Heart, My Soul, My Body, My Entire Being For You AU!!!!

by CircusFreakShow



Series: Gambling Away My Heart, My Soul, My Body, My Entire Being For You... [2]
Category: Cuphead (Video Game)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Challenges, Confessions, Multi, Second-Hand Embarrassment, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:35:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24937672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CircusFreakShow/pseuds/CircusFreakShow
Summary: I have been wondering for a while before continuing this series, anyone got any dares or questions these folks from the Gambling Away My Heart, My Soul, My Body, My Entire Being For You AU I createdCuppid "Cup/Cuphead" Kettle is a typical 22 year old boy trying to make it big in the big city after living years hidden in a small cottage in the forest in the country side with his brother and grandfather, slaving away at a typical casino as a waiter/bartender apprentice.Kingsley Dice is a not so typical man in his mid-30s who lived with drugs, booze, misery, and the mob all packed in the city since he was a child coning people with dice and card tricks as well as working in the Chicago city's underground of gangs and mobs as the Right-Hand-Man of a mysterious cruel man rightfully dubbed... "The Devil", and not to mention trying to maintain his boss' casino without any mishaps.Two never got along for a while but soon enough they managed... More then most would think...
Relationships: Cuphead/King Dice (Cuphead)
Series: Gambling Away My Heart, My Soul, My Body, My Entire Being For You... [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1771834
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Ask those who are a part of the Gambling Away My Heart, My Soul, My Body, My Entire Being For You AU!!!!

**Author's Note:**

> Send em the asks/questions

As explained before... Cuppid "Cup/Cuphead" Kettle is a typical 22 year old boy trying to make it big in the big city after living years hidden in a small cottage in the forest in the country side with his brother and grandfather, slaving away at a typical casino as a waiter/bartender apprentice.

Kingsley Dice is a not so typical man in his mid-30s who lived with drugs, booze, misery, and the mob all packed in the city since he was a child coning people with dice and card tricks as well as working in the Chicago city's underground of gangs and mobs as the Right-Hand-Man of a mysterious cruel man rightfully dubbed... "The Devil", and not to mention trying to maintain his boss' casino without any mishaps.

Two never got along for a while but soon enough they managed... More then most would think... 

But do _any_ of you have any dares or questions to ask of them before being into this AU's rabbit hole?????


End file.
